Confusion
by kashiena
Summary: Amu is rejected by Tadase, and she slips into such a depression that her parents decide to send her away to an expensive private school in the city. Unfortunately, this also happens to be the school that Ikuto is going to! Amuto! there is also an OC!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, and I hope you like it! please review! constructive criticism(did i spell that right?) is welcomed! Thanks for reading! By the way, this is mainly Amuto, and Ikuto is a senior,like Yuki, and Amu is a freshman.**

**disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara, as much as i want to. mainly ikuto, though. :)**

"I...I like you, Tadase-kun." I stuttered, feeling a blush creep across my face.

He blinked. "I'm sorry Hinamori-san. I don't like you. I used to like Amulet Heart, but I realized that I couldn't just like a piece of you, and that is all she is." He walked away, and I struggled to stay calm. Do you know what it would do to my reputation if people saw me crying? Even though I do get tired of the cool and spicy attitude every now and then.

**2 months later**

"Amu-chan?" My mother called from the doorway. "We need you to stop this and get on with your life. one boy rejecting you does not mean it's the end of the world. Do it, or your father and I will not hesitate to send you to a private school next year!"

"I don't care! You can send me if you want!" I yelled, still crying. I really should have been over it by now, but having to hide my true feelings at school made me have to show them more at home. Ran, Miki, and Su have been trying to help, but I haven't responded.

When Mama came to me later that afternoon, waving pamphlets about the best schools in the country, I realized what I had done. No more guardians, no more Tadase -sniff.

but it would also be a great time to start over! Maybe i'll even find someone i like more than Tadase.

**the beginning of the new school year**

It had been sad saying goodbye to my old friends, especially Nadeshiko (A/N: She's going to stay a girl in my stories, by the way.), but I spent the summer with her, and we made sure to keep in touch!

i ran through the hallway trying to figure out where my class was. Squeals were coming from my bag, where my charas were sitting, since it kept hitting my leg. I ignored them for now. I didn't want to be late on my first day.

I finally found the class and sat down, breathing heavily and receiving some strange glares from people.

"Now, class, I know this is a freshman course, but some people failed it the last three years, and are now taking it again. Which will hopefully be the last time. Welcome Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Yuki Hotori. Tsukiyomi-san, you can sit behind Hinamori-san."

Hotori...Could he be Tadase's older brother? And Ikuto! He went to this school?! And he had failed beginning geometry three times?!

**Sorry for the shortness, but the next chapter is longer! I will probably have it up by tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't get any reviews,but I am still posting this chapter. I would love it if someone would review, so if you can, please do. **

**disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara.**

Ikuto smirked at me, probably because of the dark color of my face. Did I ever mention that I have a teensy little crush on Ikuto? No? Must have slipped my mind.

Ikuto slid into the seat behind me and started playing with my hair while the teacher explained the rules.

I wasn't listening at all, partly because the first day of school procedures are all the same, but mostly because Ikuto was distracting me. If he keeps this up all year, I'll be back in this class next year, sitting right in front of him again, probably. Failing.

The rest of the day went smoothy, until after school when I was getting ready to walk home. I was also arguing with Ran about whether I should do a character change so I could get home quicker. Guess who was arguing which side.

"You're going to walk home alone?" Ikuto said, popping out of nowhere like he always does.

"Yes," I said, very cool and spicy-ish. (A/N: can i say that? oh well, it seems as if I just did. ) "Do you have a problem with that?

"It will be dark soon. You shouldn't be out alone."

I looked up at the sky. The sun was high overhead, and if Ikuto thought it was getting dark, he was either blind or time traveling. Or stupid.

"If you want to walk me home so badly, just ask."

He chuckled. "What gave you that idea?" He leaned in close to my face and I knew I should move back, but I didn't want to. i could feel Ikuto's hot breath on my face and i knew i was starting to blush. "Just go ahead and walk home alone, Amu."

Without thinking, i turned and ran, right into someone. I looked up to see Yuki, the guy I thought might be Tadase's brother. Ikuto had already left, or so I thought. (-evil laughter-)

"Hinamori-san? Are you, by any chance the same Hinamori-san who knew my brother, Tadase?" His voice sounded just like Tadase's, too.

"Uhh... yeah, he, uh, went to my old school. Seiyo(that is the school, right?) Elementary." I had trouble talking to him, just like i had with Tadase.

"cool. I'm his brother. Basically, the older, cooler, and less uptight and ready to rule the world sibling." He laughed, and i joined after a moment.

"you know about that?" It didn't seem as if it were something that Tadase would share, especially not with someone that could, and probably would, tease him about it.

"Yeah. So where are your charas?" he asked, looking around my head. Maybe he thought they were hiding in my hair, or something.

I just stared at him. How the heck could he know about them?! Unless...

"I wanted them to meet my chara, Kazuhiko." Oh, of course. it must run in the family.

"Here they are," I said, opening my bag to let them out. A chara with black hair and a guitar swooped over to meet them.

"Hi, I'm Ran,"

"Miki,"

"Su!"

They went started to talk with him and Yuki and I started on the walk home. Tadase didn't live very far from me.

We talked a little, but were silent most of the way. When we stopped in front of Yuki/Tadase's house, Tadase came running outside yelling, "Yuki, why did it take so long for you to come home today?! i still need to help you with your math before dinner!" He stopped as soon as he saw me.

"Hello Hinamori-san."

"Tadase, it is not the end of the world if i don't get my homework done. I'll just stay back one year. Another chance to goof off before i enter the real world." Yuki was so different than his brother that i wanted to do a blood test. unfortunately, i was to busy laughing in his face about the fact that someone four years his junior had to help him with his homework."

"Jeez, Amu-chan, it's not that funny. I'm just really bad at math," Yuki protested.

I stopped laughing immediately. Chan? Since when did he have permission to call me Amu-chan?

"Well, I should get home," I said, changing the subject. "and it really is that funny, Yuki-san. Thanks for walking me this far." oddly, i had this thought in my head that if i walked even part of the way home alone, ikuto would show up. Even though I have no idea why i even want to see him!

"What are you talking about, Amu-chan? I just stopped to drop my stuff off. i can't let you walk home alone. It's getting dark." I looked up, and this time it really was. I shrugged and began walking. He could join me if he wanted.

Tadase obviously didn't want him to.

"You'll be late for dinner!" He was yelling as we turned the corner. "Mom will get mad!!"

Yuki ignored him. We didn't talk until we got to my house.

"Thanks for walking me home, Yuki-san."

"Anything to get away from my annoying brother. See you tomorrow at school." He flashed a dazzling smile, one so like Tadase's that i almost fainted. When Yuki was out of sight, i turned to go inside, but ended up facing ikuto instead.

I jumped. "Jeez, why do you do that?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" I yelled.

He didn't reply. "I see you got home okay."

"Yeah. Yuki-san walked me home."

"So you'll let him walk you home, but not me?" He didn't sound hurt, just confused. When I didn't answer, he said, "Is it because he reminds you of kiddy king?"

"N-no!" I stuttered. "Of course not!" My face was probably redder than it has ever been.

"You haven't known them as long as i have. Yuki is more like kiddy king than you think. is tadase didn't like you, neither will he."

"What are you talking about?! I don't like Yuki-san!"

"Oh. Then are you just using him to get closer to the kiddy king?"

"No! Will you just shut up, you stupid cat, and get out of my business?!" I yelled, running into the house and slamming the door.

I sat in my room for the rest of the night, wondering how i could even remotely like someone so irritating!

**this chapter was longer! I'll start working on the next one immediately, but I would like some reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love this chapter! it was really fun to write! I hope you enjoy it! And please review. thanks!**

**disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara. sadly. **

The next day at school, the principal informed me that I needed to choose an extracurricular activity or else i would be placed in another math class. I chose piano, since it seemed easy, and I thought Miki could help me with it. Music is a form of art.

"Okay, Amu-chan, first you need to learn how to read music."

"What? Can't you just do a character change, or something?" I asked, bewildered.

"No, that would be cheating!" Miki insisted.

"It's music! there's no such things as cheating!"

"Having some problems?" Ikuto asked from behind me.

i jumped, like I always do when he appears like that. "Would you quit that?"

He ignored me, like always. "I could help you." I must have looked confused because he pointed to the piano.

"How? You don't play piano. And, besides! How did you get in my house?!"

"It doesn't matter how I got in. all that matters is that I'm here now." he took out his violin and began tuning it. "Now, copy the note that i play." he plucked a string.

I matched it on the first try. we did this over and over, until i could play whole songs by ear.

"Good, you're a natural." ikuto was smiling like I'd never seen him smile before.

I just stared at him. "I think that's the first time i've ever heard you compliment anyone, before. let alone, me."

"would you rather me tell you how bad you are?" He asked, dead serious.

"no, i just didn't think i would ever hear you say anything nice to me."

"well i just did. are we going to sit here talking about my compliment or continue playing?"

"we can play," i said.

Ikuto started playing a song, a slow one that sounded vaguely familiar. I played along, making up the song as I went. They sounded well together. When we finished the song, i heard clapping.

ikuto and i both whipped around to find my family smiling enthusiastically at us.

"good job, Amu-chan!" Mama yelled. "I had no idea you were so good."

papa just looked happy, and Ami was smiling sleepily.

I almost blushed at the praise, but remembered my cool and spicy character.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter."

"You're very good too," My mom said to Ikuto, who was putting his violin up and getting ready to leave.

"Thanks," he said. "see you tomorrow, Amu." Luckily he left through the front door and not off the balcony.

"onii-chan, is he your boyfriend?" Ami asked. Rather loudly, i might add.

My dad's eyes just about popped out of his head. "Boyfriend?!" he yelled.

"No, he's just a friend from school. He offered to help me with the piano,"i insisted.

Papa didn't look very convinced, but he let it go for now.

the next day at school, in my first piano class, I played a short song for the teacher.

"You're amazing! Please, play another!!" She praised me. I played the song I had played with ikuto last night.

"I have a violin student who is playing this exact song. Do you think you two could do a duet? I'll call him in here so you can practice." She leaned into the next room and shouted something. In a few minutes, Ikuto came through the door looking amused.

"you want me to play a duet with a freshman in the fall concert?" He asked with disbelief.

"You didn't mind playing it with me last night!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, good. You to have played together before?! This is amazing. I'll put you in right now!" The teacher said, running to her computer.

"I'm not playing with her," he shouted, pointing at me.

"Why not?!" I shouted back.

He ignored my question.

the teacher didn't even seem to have heard most of our argument. "Okay. You'll be playing last, since you're the best. The concert is in two weeks, so everyday during this class, i want you to practice together."

the bell rang, and ikuto hurried out of the class. I grabbed my stuff and followed him, ready to ask why he was being so stupid.

I stopped, hiding behind a corner when I saw Ikuto. he was talking to one of the teachers.

"You have to get Madishiko-senpai to change her mind! Utau always comes to my concerts, and if she sees me playing with that girl, she'll know I've been breaking my contract," Ikuto was saying.

That girl? Is that all I am to him? I turned to walk away, but stopped when i heard the next thing he said.

"I just can't stay away from her. She's so amazing, and she doesn't even know it. I felt drawn to her the minute I met her, and now I'm addicted. Can you help me, Nikaido(did I spell that right?)."

"I'm sorry, Tsukiyomi-san, but I cannot change Madishiko-san's mind. I can try to convince Utau-san that the teacher arranged it, though. good luck at the concert."

So ikuto didn't hate me. He just didn't want Utau to find out about us. but what was the contract he was talking about, and why did Nikaido know about it?

**Lots of questions! The next chapter will probably be up sometime tomorrow. I am a really fast updater, so watch closely! Please let me know if I have any mistakes, or if there is something you would like to see in a future chapter! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the reviews! it really helps motivate me! Here's chapter four of Confusion! Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara, but i do own this chapter and Yuki! And Amu's ability to play the piano.**

On my way to geometry, i ran into Yuki.

"Hey, Amu-chan! I heard you got chosen for the fall recital! You must be really good, i've never heard of a freshman being chosen before." He fell into step beside me as we walked down the crowded hallway.

"Yeah, it would be even better if I didn't have to play with Ikuto..."

"You're playing with Tsukiyomi? I didn't even know he played an instrument. And i was under the impression that you were friends with him."

"So was i," I muttered, mainly to myself. Why did everything have to be so confusing?

"Okay, can you please explain what happened, because I'm not getting any of this," Yuki said, sitting down behind me. in the seat that happened to be Ikuto's seat. And you know how possessive he can get.

"Well, i just learned he's been keeping a secret from me. And he might be...um, how do i say this? evil."

"Now I'm even more confused. Try telling me the whole story."

"Why don't I just tell you to get out of my seat?" Ikuto asked, his eyes narrowing threateningly. Yuki, like his brother, was not fazed by this.

"Don't waste your breath. i'm sure she wants me here more than you, anyways,"Yuki said. He was wrong, actually. I wanted to talk to ikuto.

By now, the teacher had come in and was telling everyone to sit down.

"Do we have a problem here, Tsukiyomi-san and Hotori-san?" He asked, though you could see that he didn't really want to interfere.

"Yes," ikuto answered. "Hotori-san is sitting in my seat."

Yuki ignored them both. "I was here first, anyways."

"i don't really care where you sit, but please do sometime soon so i may start the lesson," The teacher said, getting mad. he didn't like it when people kept him from his math.

"Maybe you guys should just sit in your normal seats," I suggested over the argument.

Yuki and Ikuto both turned to look at me, looking very alike other than the fact that Yuki's brown hair was nothing like ikuto's blue.

"Ha!" Ikuto yelled, very out of character. He pushed Yuki out of the chair and sat down looking content. Yuki sulked over to his seat and the teacher started the lesson.

Ikuto began whispering in my ear.

"i'm sorry about earlier. It's not that I didn't want to play with you, i just have a problem with my family. They don't really approve of me playing the violin, and my mom is obsessed with finding me a girlfriend, so if she sees us together, she'll probably think we're going out." He paused. "Not that there's any problem with that. I just don't want my family to know about it."

It all fits the story he told Nikaido, but what about the contract? I might have to do some detective work later on.

"I understand. My dad will probably freak if he sees us playing together again. I barely changed his mind about us yesterday."

"Hinamori-san, do you have something to say to the class?" The teacher asked me.

"No, only to Ikuto-kun," I answered.

"Well tell him after class. In detention."

I groaned. My parents are going to be so mad. I was supposed to take care of Ami when I got home. Now she'll be home alone for more than an hour, and I'll probably get grounded.

"We don't really need to bother with honorifics, do we Amu? Just call me Ikuto."

I turned to look at him,blushing, and I saw that he had that grin on his face again. The one that made me, and probably all the other girls in school, want to run over to him and yell about how cute he was. I nodded, not taking any chances with words.

**After school, in detention.**

"Senpai, the principal needs to see Amu-chan," Yuki said to the detention teacher. She nodded, and I stood up and followed Yuki into the hallway.

He stopped all of a sudden and turned to face me.

"I heard that you got rejected by my little brother," He said.

I glared at him. "so what?"

"I just want you to know that i'm not like him."

"That's nice to know," I started to say until Yuki stopped me, pressing his lips firmly against mine.

What the heck? Do I even like Yuki? And didn't Ikuto tell me that those two were alike?

Since I was startled,and have a debate with myself, it took me a second to react, but when I did, I shoved him off me, and right into Ikuto.

Who punched him.

Then Yuki punched back. Soon they were in a full blown fist fight, over me.

i sat there, eyes wide, until I finally came to my senses and yelled at them.

"Will you please stop?!"

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon, so stay tuned! Reviews and ideas are welcomed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**thanks to everyone who reviewed! and no, i will not have any spoilers. At least, i will try not to. **

**disclaimer: i do not own shugo chara! :(**

They both looked at me as if just then remembering that i was there.

We all just sat there for a moment, making things more awkward.

Obviously, Ikuto had been winning. He looked normal, except that his uniform was a little ruffled. yuki, on the other hand, was bleeding from more than one place.

I started laughing, thinking about how they were fighting over me. I think it's every girls dream to be fought over by two very hot boys, even if they don't show it.

"Is it really that funny that I got beat up by him?" yuki asked,frowning.

"yeah, it is," Ikuto answered, laughing along with me.

Ikuto walked over and offered his hand, since I was sitting on the ground and laughing so hard I probably wouldn't have been able to get up.

he pulled me up and I glanced at Yuki, "We should probably take him to the nurse," I though out loud.

"i'd rather we leave him here," ikuto said. Even so, he helped Yuki up and started walking.

the nurse gasped when he walked in.

"What happened?!"

"He fell down the stairs," Ikuto replied. I noticed he was still holding me, his arm around my waist. i blushed just thinking about that.

The nurse shooed us out and started attending to Yuki. ikuto stopped when we got outside. "you're lips are dirty."

"What?!" i screeched, rubbing them on the back of my hand. he chuckled at my reaction, then said, "let me clean them off for you. "(PERVERT!)

and then he kissed me. and i kissed back, even though inside I was screaming.

'what the heck? why am I kissing this pervert? why did he kiss me? does he like me? do i like him? WHY AM I EVEN CONSIDERING THIS?!'

ikuto chuckled when we broke apart. "You seem to have enjoyed that," he said.

"i could say the same to you," i retorted, reverting back to my cool and spicy character.

"i did."

"AH! Get away from me you pervert!" I yelled, moving away from him.

"admit it, you're just as much of a pervert as i am."

"I am not!"

He moved closer to me, and I thought he was going to kiss me again. My heart beat faster in anticipation.

Wait, what?! I was not anticipating the kiss!

It turns out he didn't even kiss me again, anyways. he whispered, "I won't let Yuki dirty your lips again."

then he winked and jumped away like the crazy perverted cat that he is.

**yes i know this chapter is short, but i promise the next one will be longer! i will probably update tomorrow! it seems like i've been updating twice a day. please review! thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I kinda had writers block, so it took me a while to write this part. That's why it's so short. it is kinda interesting, though.**

**disclaimer: i do not own shugo chara**

ikuto or yuki? I thought, trying to decide who I liked more. Hmm, maybe a list would help.

Ikuto- nice (sometimes), perverted (all the time), it seems like he actually cares (sometimes) .

Yuki- stupid (all the time), reminds me of Tadase, which is not necessarily a good thing.

"Maybe i should just forget about them both," I muttered.

"That's just mean. After what I did for you today, your choice should be easy," a voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see Ikuto sitting in a chair on the other side of the room.

"How do you always get in my house?! You could at least knock." I yelled.

"Stop changing the subject."

"How did you even know what I was talking about? Maybe I was trying to decide if I should have chocolate cake or ice cream."

"You talk alot when you think."

"That doesn't mean you have to listen!" I exclaimed, my voice rising.

"Well, I did. So now that we have that cleared up, lets talk about Yuki. You aren't really considering him, are you?"

I sighed, looking down. "No, not really. I think I liked Tadase for so long that it felt natural for me to keep liking him, even after he rejected me. And since Yuki was so much like him, he was sort of my substitution for Tadase. Does that make sense?"

"Yes it does, but I think you'd have less problems if you chose me. First of all, I don't have a brother who can become a substitute for me, and it wouldn't matter if I did, since I wouldn't reject you in the first place."

I sucked in a small ragged breath. What was he saying? Did he mean that-

"Yes, Amu. I'm saying that I love you."

**-gasp- I never expected that! which is kinda funny because I wrote it. This story will probably only have a few more chapters, but I promise to try and make them as good as possible! Thanks for reviewing. **


	7. Chapter 7

**it took me a little while since I had to make this chapter longer. Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

**disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara ( i always forget these, and i have to go back and add it. It is very annoying, by the way.)**

recap:

"I wouldn't reject you in the first place."

I sucked in a small ragged breath. What was he saying? Did he mean that-

"Yes, Amu. I'm saying that I love you."

chapter 7

"And that is why I have to tell you the truth. I am still working for easter, undercover, trying to find the embryo. I can't ever really be free until I find it. I didn't want to play in the concert with you because I was afraid that Utau would find out that I was talking with you and tell Easter. I don't want to be bad."

I was speechless. What was I supposed to say after that?

"ikuto, I'll help you break free from Easter."

Wait, what? Had I just said that?

"To do that you would have to-"

"Help you find the embryo, I know. But I'm willing to do that, especially if it means i can be with you."

Oh my gosh, where was all this stuff coming from? i mean, i was thinking about it, but I didn't actually want to say it.

"You know that you would be an enemy of all your other guardian friends if you did that," he said, sounding very happy.

"I know, but it's not like Tadase actually needs to rule the world. Besides, I'm not going to be destroying anyone's hearts egg or anything, so it's fine, right?"

"I have just one condition."

I stared at him. "What kind of condition could there be in this kind of agreement?"

"One where you have to go out with me after I'm free." He smirked, probably thinking I would spaz out or something.

"Okay, but only if you give me another kiss."

ikuto chuckled, then said, "I love you, Amu."

"I know you do," I said before he kissed me. It was different than last time, but I liked it. It probably would have turned into a full fledged makeout session if my mom hadn't knocked on the door.

"Amu-chan, I heard voices. Are you alright?"

Ikuto looked up with a mischievous grin on his face, kissed me once more, then hopped off the balcony.

"It's nothing," I told my mom. "i was just thinking some things over." She opened the door and came to sit beside me on the bed. All i could think about was how ikuto had been sitting in that exact same spot not two seconds ago.

"Okay, well, you know you can tell me any thing, right?"

"Yes, mom, I know," I said, slightly sarcastically. I was thinking about what would happen if I told her what was I was going to be doing.

Here's how it would go: (well, maybe not exactly like this)

me: Hey, mom, guess what? I'm going to work for an evil company to find a magical egg that grants wishes. Then I'm going to go out with a guy four years older than me. He visits every night and sometimes even sleeps over!"

mom: that's great honey! I wish your sister was more like you!

Yeah, not gonna happen. but I did have one thing that she might be able to help me with.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Amu-chan?"

"What happens if a guy tells you he loves you, but you don't know if you love him?"

"Well, you could either tell him how you feel, or you could wait and see. Maybe, in time, you will figure it out." She patted my knee, then stood and walked out, leaving me to be very confused.

**the next day at school**

"You'll have to stay with me all day," I told Ikuto as we walked to school.

"Why? Not that I object."

"Because otherwise, I will probably be killed by your jealous fangirls."

"I'm not the only one with fans," He said, pointing to the large group of boys gathered in the school yard, glaring at him. Yuki was standing at the front of the group.

"Amu-chan, what are you doing with him?" He asked when we passed by.

i smiled innocently at him. "What, a girl can't walk to school with her boyfriend?"

I swear, the whole school erupted when I said that. Even a few teachers looked mad.

I tried to ignore the cries as we walked to music, where we practiced and received numerous compliments from the teacher.

In geometry, Ikuto was told to stay after class. I stood outside the class and waited for him.

"What did he need?" I asked when he came out.

"He wanted to tell me I'm failing and that I won't be able to play in the concert if i don't bring up my grade." As usual, it didn't seem like he cared.

"You can come over to my house tonight to study!" I exclaimed. "And you can meet my parents."

"I guess. I do want to play in the concert. Isn't your dad gonna go crazy, though?"

"Yeah, probably. But he'll get over it."

I think Ikuto said the next part to himself, but I couldn't really tell.

"I just hate that I have to learn geometry from someone younger than me."

i didn't answer because I had a feeling he didn't think I'd heard. Also because I was thinking about something.

I'd told my mother last night that someone loved me and I didn't know if I loved him back. As soon as I introduced her to Ikuto, she would know it was him. And I had a feeling (yes, another one) that it was going to cause a whole bunch of problems.

But I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

**This story is going to go on longer than I thought it would. I know Amu's mom was OOC, but it was neccessary. I try not to do it to much. Please review! If you want to, you can give me suggestions for future chapters. **


	8. Chapter 8

**first of all, i just want to say that i used ideas from a few of my reviews in this chapter. thanks to SnowPrincess868 and lilmoonwritter for the awesome ideas!!**

**disclaimer: i don't own shugo chara. by the way, do we have to do this on every chapter? it's getting annoying. oh well, thanks for all the awesome reviews and suggestions! they made me feel very loved!!**

We decided ikuto should just come home with me. As we started walking down the street, i noticed he didn't have a bag. Only his violin case.

"ikuto, where's your bag?"

"What bag?"

"The one you carry school stuff in."

"i don't have one."

What?? how can you go to school and not have a bag?

"But how do you carry homework and textbooks, and stuff?"

"i don't."

I sighed. "No wonder you're failing. But I guess you can use mine."

"Anything else of yours I can use?" Ikuto asked pervertedly, winking.

"Shut up," I said, aggravated. I was really worried about what my parents would think. i guess it's too late to worry now, though, since we're already home.

"Mama, Papa? I brought a friend home to study!"

The house was silent.

"Ami-chan?"

No answer.

"i guess they're not home yet. We should probably get started before they get here, otherwise, it's going to be really hard to keep focused."

"I'm already being distracted," Ikuto said, a mischievous glint in his eye. Before i knew what was happening, he was kissing me, and I was kissing him back. My hands were in his hair, which so soft, I couldn't help but touch it. After a minute or so, we broke apart for air, and Ikuto was softly nibbling on my ear.

He leaned in to kiss me again when the door opened and I heard a startled gasp. Sometime we had moved so i was pressed up against the wall, which probably made it look even worse.

"Amu-chii (is that what she calls her? I can't remember) has a boyfriend!" Ami shouted, running up to Ikuto.

My face felt hotter than the sun, and surprisingly, even Ikuto's face looked a little pink. Or maybe it was the light.

My dad was twitching, not able to say anything.

My mom, on the other hand, seemed very excited. she rushed over to me and whispered in my ear. "Is this the boy you were talking about? it looks like you made your decision. And it was the right one, at that."

"N-no! ikuto and I were just studying," I insisted, stuttering.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you Ikuto-"

"Tsukiyomi," he supplied, smiling a bit.

My mom looked like she was going to faint.

"Amu and i are also going to be playing in the Fall concert together."

This is when Papa came to his senses.

"Amu-chan! What were you doing! He's so much older than you! And you were-" He stopped, as if trying to find a word for what we were doing.

"Making out?" ikuto supplied.

We all stared at him, eyes wide. After a moment, i said, "Okay. ikuto and I are going to study." i grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs. No one objected. It was just to awkward for that.

I handed him the textbook. "find the page we're on, while i get some paper." i searched through my bag, wondering what my charas were doing. They had been dragged away by Ami as soon as she saw them, so they didn't get to witness the awkward scene.

"What page are we on?" Ikuto asked.

"it's the same page we've been on for the whole week. Do you ever do your homework?"

"Not if i can help it."

I sighed again. "Page thirty three."

"What now?"

"write down the problem."

He did, and i started laughing so hard tears began running down my cheeks.

"What's so funny?"

"Your handwriting is atrocious." I leaned against him, still laughing.

"is that all you can say? You could tell me how sexy i am."

i rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

But I leaned up to kiss him. As soon as our lips touched, I head a loud bang. We both stood up and rushed to the balcony, where I swore I saw something moving, but there was nothing there. When we went back inside, my mom was calling me.

"Amu-chan, there's a friend of yours here to study. He's on his way up."

I glanced at Ikuto. We both knew that it was probably the person we'd heard. They'd tried to climb up the balcony, but there's only one person who can do that. (okay, two if you count edward cullen :D)

When they saw us kiss, they had fallen and then decided to just come in the front door.

I knew who it was before the door even opened.

Yuki.

**i was going to continue, but i decided that I should just stop there with the evil cliffy. The next chapter will have some embryo hunting action and maybe a twist or two. by the way, I hate Amu's dad. I don't know why, i just do. no offense to anyone, but he gets on my nerves AND annoys me to death, which are pretty much the same thing. I think it's his personality. Oh well. Please review, and thanks for the people who review often. it's nice to know there are regular readers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am leaving for camp tomorrow morning, and i will be gone until next thursday, but I will try to update once more before I leave. The story is almost done, anyways. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You encouraged me to hurry up and write this chapter!**

**disclaimer: i don't own shugo chara**

"What are you doing?!" Yuki yelled, his face filled with anger.

"What does it look like we're doing?" ikuto asked, pointing to himself and I, lying on the floor beside each other.

"No, I mean, what are you doing here?! You said I could have her!"

"when did I say that?"

I just looked back and forth between them, trying to figure out what they were talking about, and why they kept answering each other's questions with questions.

"You said, 'why would I go out with a freshman, especially one like her?'"

I glared at Ikuto. Did he really not like me? Had he been lying to me this whole time?

"I said no such thing."

"Why deny it when i have solid proof?" Yuki asked, grinning, and holding up a tape recorder. he pushed the button and Ikuto's voice came flooding out.

"I will never go out with her! There is only one girl I will even consider going out with, but never her! Why would I go out with a freshman? I hate that she keeps bothering me, and even though we only have two classes together, I see her all the time. You can go out with her if you want. I hate her."

By now tears were filling my eyes.

"Did you really say that?" I asked Ikuto.

"No- well, yes, but not-"

"Stop trying to make excuses. If you didn't like me in the first place, why did you even ask me to go out with you?"

"Maybe he wanted something you had," Yuki suggested. "Something like the Humpty Lock."

Ikuto opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Ran, who flew into the room with a panicked look on her face.

"Amu-chan, come quick! Something's happenning!"

she flew back down the hall, and i ran after her, closely followed by Ikuto and Yuki.

Ami's room was filled to the brim with X eggs, and I could hear Ami screaming for help even over the loud cries of "useless!"

"Ran! character transformation!" i yelled, at the same as ikuto yelled, "Yoru, character transformation!

I was about to yell open heart when I heard footsteps, and Tadase ran into the hallway where ikuto and I were standing, transformed.

"See!" Yuki yelled. "They've been working together to destroy people's heart's eggs! i told you they were working for Easter!"

"What the hell?!" Ikuto and I yelled in unison.

"I overheard you two talking about how you were going to work together to find the embryo for Easter! This just proves it."

"Hinamori-san, I knew you were mad, but I had no idea you would do a thing like this. Especially working with a theiving cat like him!"

"but I didn't do this! I'm just trying to save my sister!" I objected.

"I'll save her... From becoming a traitor like you!" He yelled.

"SHUT UP!" ikuto yelled, stepping up beside me and taking my hand. I blushed, even though this was obviously not the time.

"Ikuto, we have to save Ami-chan!" I didn't even care about the stuff he had said before. I knew I needed his help.

" I think there's only one way to fix this," he said, observing the X eggs, which had multiplied, sending us farther down the hall.

He held up the Dumpty key and gestured to the lock around my neck. I nodded, knowing he was right.

The key slowly moved towards the lock, and I could feel the force pulling them together. When they finally connected, a burst of blinding light lit up the room.When the light faded, the room was empty of eggs, and Ami was sitting in the middle of the floor, looking confused.

But more importantly, floating exactly where the lock and key had been, was an egg. And not just any egg. it was them Embryo.

**yes, i know, totally evil cliffy, but i will try to update one more time before I leave! review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**this is the last chapter! i'm glad i got it up before i left. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I never thought my first fanfic would do this well!**

Tadase lunged for the egg, obviously having figured out what it was by now, but Ikuto had already snatched it out of the air.

"I will never live in a world ruled by you," he said, tucking the egg into his pocket.

Yuki tried to stop him, and ended up getting punched in the face. more than once.

"You shouldn't get it!" He yelled. "You're just going to give it to Easter! At least I'll use it for something good."

"You?!" Tadase screamed. "I thought we agreed I would be the one to get it!"

"That was then, this is now. Besides, I don't want to be your advisor. It makes me sound old."

Listening to the brothers argue, I got an idea.

I gestured for ikuto to hand me the egg, and he did, frowning in confusion.

"I think this egg is causing a little more trouble than neccesary. I also believe that since Ikuto and I were the ones who found the egg, we should get to use it." I said.

"I don't need it," Ikuto said darkly, even though we both knew he really did. He needed it more than anyone else in the room.

So, instead of wishing for something I wanted, I wished for the most important thing.

I didn't say it out loud, since a magical egg should be able to read minds. (duh)

_I wish Ikuto was free from Easter and that the Embryo never existed_, i thought, my face screwing up in concentration. Then, as a joke, I added one last part. (you might figure out what it is if you keep reading)

Yuki and Tadase just stood there dumbfounded (that's such a funny word!! it makes them sound stupid!), probably thinking that I wouldn't have to nerve to make a wish.

Then, all of a sudden, the egg was gone.

"What did you wish for?!" The brothers yelled, while Ikuto just looked at me curiously.

"A pony, of course!" I exclaimed.

And, indeed, there was a pony standing beside me. And a pink one at that.

Everyone was staring at me as if I was crazy, except Ami, who was happily squealing over to pony.

**at the concert**

"And for our last performance, Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Amu Hinamori." The music teacher introduced us, and we walked on stage.

When we started playing, I zoned out and started thinking about the past few days.

Sometime after i had made the wish, ikuto had figured out what I'd done for him. Then he'd kissed me, which didn't last long, since I shoved him off me and demanded to know what yuki had been talking about that day when we found the embryo.

"I was talking about someone else," he'd said. "A freshman who's been stalking me since the first day of school."

"Oh," I'd said. i believed him, but there was something missing. until now, i didn't know what it was.

I wanted him to say it again, because after the thing with yuki, i'd started believing it wasn't true. Even though I knew it was. i just needed to hear it.

When we finished the song, the audience clapped louder than they had for any of the other performances. I stood up and bowed, then turned around to walk off stage. Ikuto stopped me, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him. I didn't realize how much i'd missed his hugs until now. i leaned on him, a few tears trickling down my cheeks. Why was i crying?

ikuto leaned down and whispered, "i love you Amu, and I always will."

How did he always know what i wanted?

"I love you to," i replied, standing on my tiptoes and pressing my lips to his.

Interestingly enough, it seemed we had both forgotten we were on stage. The increased clapping and whistling reminded us both, and we broke apart, blushing. Yes, ikuto was blushing too.

I was also grinning like an idiot.

i looked up at ikuto, and saw that he was watching me.

"Why don't we go backstage and continue?" he whispered suggestively.

"Shut up, you pervert!" I yelled, once again forgetting that we were in front of an audience.

But i followed him backstage anyways.

but only to stop from embarrassing myself in front of the whole school, i swear.

Well, that was part of it.

**Thanks for reading Confusion! There probably will not be a sequel, but i promise to write more Amuto fics as soon as i get back from camp, on the tenth! Once again, thanks to all the reviewers! **


End file.
